Oceans
by Live Fast Die Never
Summary: [Vader knew she was dead, but it had always seemed to him that she was still alive, and that if he could only find her everything would be better. He knew it wasn’t true but he had believed it…until now.]


**Title: **_Oceans_

**Summary: **_Vader knew she was dead, but it had always seemed to him that she was still alive, and that if he could only find her everything would be better. He knew it wasn't true but he had believed it…until now._

**A/N: **_It's probably been done before, but I'm writing it. This goes to the song 'Oceans' By The Tea Party_ _ONE-SHOT No other chapters!_

* * *

_Where are you going  
Can I follow  
Because distance is hard to swallow  
You should stay a while  
Let's have a drink  
Let's have a laugh_

Darth Vader's black cloak glided elegantly in the wind as he walked down the streets of Naboo. Just seeing the dark armored man sent fear through the citizens spirits.

He stopped in front of Naboo's graveyard, something seemed to summon him, call to him. Turning around, the man in black grabbed many peoples attention as he walked through the gate that separated the living from the dead.

_  
You feel power  
And no worries  
If that's so  
Then what's your hurry  
If you've got to go  
There's just one thing I've got to ask_

He felt a deep resonating presence, one he knew. The Dark Lord of the Sith continued to walk past the molding dead who lay beneath the cold hard ground.

The dread figure stopped in front of one, he felt as if he had his very soul was being ripped out "Padme," the word was torn from the man in a slight breath.

If I promise an ocean  
Would you care for the notion of  
Staying here and resting your weary head  
It's all that she said

His legs gave away as he fell to his knees all he could think of was the beautiful brunette, Padme, his love.

Once he had landed on the ground he placed a hand on the rock in front of him. Vader knew she was dead, but it had always seemed to him that she was still alive, and that if he could only find her everything would be better. He knew it wasn't true but he had believed it…until now. Once the armour-clad figure saw her grave he knew she was truly dead, the mans hand dropped as he thought this.

Well the sky's changed  
That's for certain  
Your smile says  
What you working  
Time heals all  
This we know  
We'll work it out

He wanted to say something…anything. Say he loved her, that he would always love her, that he would miss her.

Though it couldn't be seen beneath the helmet a single tear fell down the dark lords face.

And if I promise an ocean  
Would you care for the notion of  
Staying here and resting your weary head  
And would you come back and see me, or  
Angel am I dreaming because  
Heaven knows that I'll miss you so  
And that's a fact  
Look now where I'm at  
I miss you so  
Look now where I'm at  
I can't let go

He couldn't say anything, he wanted to…but nothing came out. No words were spoken as the fallen leaves tumbled past.

"My Dear Padme" he whispered as he stroked the stone as if it were her face, the single tear clung to his cheek like a crystal.

_  
There's more questions  
Than there's answers  
I'm not taking any chances  
Because I need to let you know  
Just how I feel_

He read the words over and over, wishing that the name would change and Padme would come up behind him. The man could almost see it, her walking over to reassuringly stroke his back telling him it was okay. But no matter how many times he wished it, he knew it would not come true.

And if I promise an ocean  
Would you care for the notion of  
Staying here and resting your weary head  
And would you come back and see me, or  
Angel am I dreaming because  
Heaven knows that I'll miss you so  
And that's a fact  
Look now where I'm at  
I miss you so

"I Love You," he swallowed hard and stood up.

Vader stopped and almost felt as if he was once again young and carefree boy, Anakin Skywalker, but then the empty man continued his path towards the exit forgetting the unexpected feeling.

Lord Vader let himself forget Anakin Skywalker, let himself forget his love but not his pain. Anakin was left to fall like one of the leaves beneath the ground with Padme.

Look now where I'm at  
I miss you so  
Look now where I'm at  
I miss you so  
I can't let go  
I miss you so

As silent Lord of the Sith exited the Naboo grave yard, a woman's voice could be heard whispering "I love you too Ani."


End file.
